Ningyo Heart
Plot : Mamoru and Ami are two longtime friends: He is a sensitive child who likes dolls and cooking; she is a girl who everyone fears for being a "tomboy"; Despite these differences, they complement each other and promise to be together forever. One day, however, everything breaks down when Mamoru falls into a coma due to a degenerative heart condition from which he apparently can never be awakened. However, two weeks later, Mamoru wakes up miraculously... but Ami has disappeared. And her last trace takes him to the enigmatic and abandoned mansion of Dollmaker. : Now Mamoru must go through the mansion in search of his missing childhood friend, where he will have to depend on all his ingenuity and his courage to confront the mysteries, secrets and horrors hidden by the house and its enigmatic owner. : Will Mamoru be able to find Ami before the Dollmaker cuts all the threads? Characters Mamoru Keito: Main protagonist. A child with heart problems, which prevents him from having a normal life and having as unique friend a teddy bear named Mr. Teddy. Then he meets Ami and becomes his best friend. However, years later, his condition worsens to the point that he has fallen into a coma with no hope of survival. However he wakes up and notices that Ami has disappeared, and her last trace takes him to Dollmaker's mansion. Throughout the game several details are discovered about his tragic past, being Ami the only person who supported him during all this time, so he is determined to find her despite all the dangers of the mansion, using his will of fire and his ability to solve puzzles. His name means "Protect". '' '''Ami': A girl with short dark hair described by everyone in the school as "barbaric and tomboyish", described by Mamoru as "strong and cool". She knows Mamoru since they are children and they have been together since then. When Mamoru falls into a coma, devastated, she is determined to do anything to save him, even paying a very high price with her own heart. While she's not playable, you can see constant flashbacks of her and Mamoru throughout the game. In the end it's confirmed that Dollmaker has her trapped in his mansion and will be the mission of Mamoru rescue her from his dark plans. Kana Kaede: A nice but lonely third-year girl from the same school attended by Mamoru and Ami, known for being an excellent student. However, one year before the events of the game, Kana falls ill with LES (systemic lupus erythematosus), leaving her with very little time to live... until one day, she mysteriously disappears from her deathbed. Throughout the game Mamoru will discover everything that happened with Kana, her relationship with Dollmaker and even more, her disturbing current connection with Ami. Dollmaker: Main antagonist of the game. A sorcerer with the ability to create magical dolls. The urban legend says that once a year he leaves his mansion to give dolls that bring joy and endless happiness to children, making him a good person. However, a measure that advances the game is discovered that not only is behind the abduction and disappearance of Kana Kaede, but also in the disappearance of Ami, having some terrifying plans for her and for which he will want to take Mamoru out from his way at any cost. Miku: Maid doll and Dollmaker’s assistant, making her one of the final bosses of the game. Her true form is a long black shadow with huge red eyes and long sharp claws. Although she's against the Dollmaker because he used necromancy, she’s also determined to avoid that Mamoru fulfil his mission, appearing in any place and at any time without previous notice, (generating a jumpscare in the players), placing various traps and challenges to curb our advance. In Densha Soul is revealed that she used to be a maid demon who worked in the Underworld but she was expelled. Ichirou: A butler doll and also Dollmaker’s assistant, making him a final boss like Miku. Unlike she, who was born during the winter (making her cold and cruel), Ichirou was "born" in the spring. He behaves like a gentleman and for some reason, he likes roses very much. He isn’t really against to Mamoru but his actions could be unpredictable. Besides having the same powers as Miku and his true form is similar to her, Ichirou also can generate visions to the past that the player can see, managing to "introduce" Mamoru in one of them. Also, his past is similar to Miku, having been a demon who worked in the Underworld's train. Perfect Puppet: A puppet made without any defect. He comes alive because Miku had amputated one of the other puppets in the room where he lives, making him angry. He can’t see anything with defects, Mamoru included. Puppets: Perfect Puppet's minions. Some of them can run faster than others, while others may become invisible for a few seconds and reappear while chasing the player. Nevertheless, they get tired quickly after a short time. Little Sisters Dolls: These are the four most precious dolls for the Dollmaker. Although he can’t stand with the idea to give them to children, he decides to give one of them to Kana, causing intense anger and jealousy of others. They’re one of the biggest menaces of Mamoru throughout the game, finding lying on the ground and pretended to be dead or hiding in closets or cabinets in a kind of game of hide waiting for an ambush. Their weakness is the loud sounds from a piano or bells. Black-haired Ningyo: A living doll with form of small girl with long black hair that Mamoru finds several times along the game. Although she’s part of the “Little Sisters Dolls”, this one doesn’t represent any menace since she doesn’t have emotions most of the time. For some reason, the other three sisters don’t please her and constant try to intimidate her and attack her whenever they see her, being defended by Mamoru. Finally we discover that not only she was Kana Kaede's former doll, but in addition, she contains the soul of her owner inside. Dora: '''Originally created as a "Family Doll”, Dora had dolls as "parents"; however, when these were burned, Dora lost all control, forcing the Dollmaker to keep her locked in an iron cage and inside of a dark room, because Dora get crazy with the signal of light or fire. The only way to defeat her is extinguish the flames of her room. '''Red/Redpunzel: A doll with long black hair who hates the light. She challenges us to play two games, one of them lighting the lamps in a room that she will leave completely dark and the other in a guessing game where she will ask you to guess where she is, eating you if you're wrong. Although she seems to be blind, the player will notice a strange red eye on the door where she is seconds before disappearing. Mr. Teddy: Little teddy bear that used to belong to Mamoru, reason for that the other children bothering him, being defended by Ami. He gives her the teddy a time later, asking her to keep and care for him. During the game it is discovered that the teddy bear got inside the mansion along with Ami (He had fallen from her pocket when she entered a room where the Dollmaker was), but when he tries to warn Mamoru that he had to hurry in rescuing Ami, Teddy dies incinerated by Big Ted. Big Ted: Leader of the teddy bears of the mansion. Unlike other teddy bears that are friendly to humans, Big Ted is a wild doll with the strength and nature of a real bear, who he hasn’t only destroyed most of the dolls around, but he’s also the reason among the significant absence of dolls at level 3 of the mansion. He captured Mr. Teddy, and cruelly burned him in front of Mamoru. The only way to defeat him is stabbed with a knife the little red flaming bears around him, which are the main source of his power. Killer Hood: Doll created by Miku from a snow jacket and a pair of pickaxes. He came to life by Ichirou. We could find him in the piano room, which is the penultimate boss that the player will face before the final boss of the game. He can only be defeated by destroying the pianos that are around. Game Features * Heartbeat Sensor: 'The player will be able to listen the beatings of Mamoru's heart, which will increase of intensity before the sign of a possible danger, especially before run/chase events. * '''Two Endings: '''The two possible endings of the game will depend if the player read three diaries marked with a big red cross of blood that will be located in the following rooms: Puppet’s Room, Dora's Room and Piano’s Room. On having read them they will provoke a flashback about Mamoru's past. Reading all the three books will activate the Good/True Ending. Avoiding the last book will activate the Bad Ending. *'Two Hidden Secrets: '''In the game there are two secret histories parallel to the linear history, which will be unblocked by a special event: Playing '''Ichirou's game. During a moment of the game, Ichirou will offer to help you in a puzzle in return for defeat him in a card game. Depending on the result, you can get one of the two histories (Note: You can unlock one story per game). Category:Completed Game Category:RPG Maker XP Category:MightyDarkChocolate's Games